Anonymity
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Introduction For many on the web there is a great feeling of anonymity; they believe they can do, say, or act however they would like. This feeing is strengthend through users' ability to create different identities through the use of avatars. While some believe the feeling of anonymity is a positive, there are many downfalls that come with such freedoms. Negative Effects According to Dave Davenport from the Computer Science Learning Center at Michigan Tech., many consider anonymity to be the "cornerstone of an Internet culture that promotes sharing and free speech...". Davenport, however, believes that such anonymity may exactly be what will destroy society because people (along with the government) will no longer be held accountable for what they say. He continues to compare this to small villages and large cities. Stating that in a small village the threat of being caught for crimes is higher than in a large city where people are much more easily anonymous. Therefore, people feel as if there is less risk in committing a crime. Crimes and Dishonesty on the Internet Davenport also continues to point out that are on the rise-- crimes that are highly anonymous such as hacking, viruses, credit card fraud, harassment, and identity theft1. some possible statistics for such crimes state that in 2013 556 million victims a year are affected by a cybercrime. That is 1.5 million a day, and 18 victims every second. Around 232.4 million identities are exposed each year and more than 600,000 Facebook accounts are ruined each day2. Aside from the many crimes committed on the Internet, many relationships are started and also unfortunately ruined. Many of these relationships begin through the popular website . Although many of these online relationships turn into committed and loving ones, there is no doubt that it is also a risk-free way to enter or leave a relationship without ever having to meet in person. Also, many have adulterous affairs with avatars online, many are even proud and guiltless toward their real life significant others and truly believe that they have done nothing wrong because it was their avatars that committed the act, not themselves3. This is being made easier by a new device that simulates making out with someone online, seen in the video4. Positive uses of Anonymity Of course, as with most things, there are benefits to being able to be anonymous on the web. The Human Computer Interaction Institute at Carnegie Mellon University completed a study aimed at determining why people seek anonymity on the Internet. The study concluded many different reasons--some good, but still over 53% for malicious reasons. For instance, one interviewee who happens to be a retired English teacher created an anonymous online community geared for those learning English to practice their skills. Another interviewee uses anonymous social networking profiles to play innocent, good-natured pranks on friends. Others chose to do so to avoid personalized results and recommendations in order to receive a wider variety of information, or because they believed logging in would only benefit the company and allow tracking . Many also use anonymity to preserve self-image because they joined various support groups online, such as domestic abuse or parenting groups. For more information on the study and the researchers results can be found 5. References: 1 Davenport, D. (2002, April). Anonymity on the Internet: Why the Price may be too High. In Viewpoint. Retrieved March 17,2014, from 2 Cyber Crime Statistics and Trends Infographic (2013, May 17). In Go-Gulf. Retrieved March 20,2014, from 3 Scruton,R. (n.d.). Hiding Behind the Screen. In The New Atlantis. Retrieved March 17,2012, from 4 Clendaniel, M.(2011,May 3). A New Kissing Device Lets you Make Out Over the Internet. In Fast Company. Retrieved March 29,2014, from 5 Kang,R., Brown,S., & Kiesler,S.(n.d.). Why Do People Seek Anonymity on the Internet Information Policy and Design. Retrieved March 29,2014, from